The invention relates to a device for positive locking connection of a wall mounting with a support member by hooking, wherein the wall mounting is a hollow cylindrical body with an outer mantle, an inner mantle, and a bottom, and wherein the support member is preferably L-shaped.
Wall mountings are known in the prior art in which, for example, metal strip brackets are mounted on a wall to which support brackets can be coupled. For example, the perforated strip brackets are fastened by plug and screw anchors in a time consuming operation to the wall, and the support brackets are then hooked in or suspended from the holes in the perforated strip bracket. The support brackets receive shelf boards. Not only is the connection by plug and screw anchors, requiring multiple such anchors, time consuming for each one of the perforated strip brackets and thus work intensive, but the connection requires also a certain amount of manageability and dexterity by the user. The conventional wall shelves are sufficient when it is not necessary to load the shelves too much, but already when placing books etc. onto the shelves, there is the risk that the stress over time will cause the perforations of the perforated strip brackets to become fractured because of material fatigue or to rip. At least the suspension location of the support bracket hooks, having a thickness matching substantially that of the wall thickness of the support brackets, become overextended in the holes of the perforated strip bracket so that there is the risk of breakage.
In order to prevent the support members from breaking out of the perforated strip brackets, the support members according to the prior art are fastened by plug and screw anchors to the walls. However, this again requires a lot of time and great dexterity of the user.
Further developments of such support bracket systems as self-locking support bracket systems with square or U-shaped columns with double support brackets do not eliminate the disadvantages with respect to footprint size requirements.
In conventional flat wall strip brackets, the shelf boards are supported on cylindrical support pins which are inserted into matching holes of the perforated strip bracket. The uniform distribution of these holes makes it possible to move the support pins and thus the individual shelf boards, but the wall strip brackets are not suitable for medium weight objects to be stored thereon because of the minimal wall strip bracket thickness. The U-shaped wall strip brackets with supports are more stable than the flat ones and provide a sufficient stability and load carrying capacity, but their application is substantially limited by the large amount of wall surface area needed.
Furthermore, the attachment of conventional perforated brackets results in a limitation of the design possibilities and attachment possibilities of shelf boards because a sufficient amount of wall surface area must be provided for attaching at least two such perforated brackets.